


Remember Me

by TWSD



Series: Transitioned [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Reunions, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWSD/pseuds/TWSD
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: This fic contains themes pertaining to gender dysphoria and dysphoric thoughts.“Marianne, just stop doing it, no one would judge a woman for using the women's restroom.” He grows irate now, pushing the conversation in a drastic way that she really prayed it wouldn’t turn to.“I’m not-”“Then what are you?” He demands, giving a huff at her stupid reluctance. “Maybe my friends are a little oblivious, but I’m smart enough to see it. It’s… Really a shame, a shame we don’t talk anymore I mean. But I know you’re not the same person, and you know that too, don’t you?”“Um. I do.”“That’s why you never talk to any of us, I know that at least.” He huffs, a little disappointed, a little angry, maybe a mix of the two. “So if you know you’re a new person, then act like it.”
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Transitioned [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Remember Me

_ Dear ៳Ӕ૯ഭへˇᇀ, _

_ I have heard through the grapevine that you had been adopted by my cousin. That’s good news! I hope he is treating you well, he can be a little tough but I know you’re tougher. My ៳Ӕ૯ഭへˇᇀ, I’m sorry that I- _

Marianne closed the letter right there, and didn't stop at that, tearing it to pieces while she tried to hold back tears. Damn him, damn him! How dare he try and talk to her after all this time, and pretend that nothing has happened! And pretend that she’s still the same? She prayed one more thing to the goddess this time, that she’d never have to see her twisted father again.

* * *

“Marianne.” She jumped at the sudden and all too familiar voice of Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

A voice she hadn’t heard in years.

He sounded… Harsher now, like something had taken the soul out of him. And she had seen it happen, how over the years he just got so bitter and mad. At what, she didn’t dare pry, he wasn’t one to keep his temper in control she knew at the very least. It still shocked her just how much he had changed though. Then again, she changed much more.

“Ahem. Marianne.” Felix again.

She pauses, not even doing so much to face him before an all too accidentally rasp “What?” escapes her lips. Maybe, she was just as bitter at him too.

“You dropped this during gym.” He sighs, handing her a scrunchie that must have come loose from her pockets. She must have dropped that at least last week. Had Felix really held on to it until he could find her? How odd, why would he wait to give her a scrunchie? Nonetheless keep it on his person?

She takes it anyways, not seeing any reason to do otherwise. “Thank you.” She forcefully groans before taking a step in the other direction. She almost yelps when Felix’s hand comes down on her shoulder.

“One second, Marianne. I didn’t come all the way across the lunchroom to give you a hair tie.” Right. She knew that, and it was all more the reason to just keep on walking away. Felix wouldn’t go after her, right? She shuddered at the thought of him doing so though. Surely if Felix had business with her it must be important, and that, she dreaded.

“I’m sorry, whatever I did I apologize for.” She bows before trying to turn on her heel, but again he stops her.

“I haven’t even told you yet, but I think you know, don’t you?” He accused her with his arms crossed. Oh Goddess, what  _ had _ she done? She couldn’t possibly think of anything she did that would offend felix. But she could guess now, that he probably knew the truth. Oh Goddess save her.

“I’m sorry Felix.” She apologizes again.

“Please cut it out, it’s really… Creepy.” He gives a breath indicating his stress. “Sorry I had to be the one to tell you, but no one else wanted to mention it. Not even the teachers.”

Oh. Now she was just confused. What was she doing that had been creeping everyone out?  **You know.** Her mind shouted at her the answer that she didn’t want to face.  **They know too, are you blind? Everyone can see it.** She sat back down as the dysphoric thoughts danced around her headspace. Of course they could, of course they knew what a freak she was. They were all just too stupid to realize or too kind to say anything. She hoped people like Hilda were the latter. She didn’t want the people she cared about to realize that. Goddess, and Felix too… Why couldn’t he just say it with words?!

“I’m sorry Felix, I never meant to misguide you.” Another apology which earned her an annoyed look from the boy. Just what had happened to his temper in the first place?

“I’m not sure what that means, but I hope that doesn’t mean  _ I’m _ the one you’re after.” And now she was  _ really _ confused. What did any of that even mean?

“Um… I mean I’m sorry for pretending I don’t know you, or Sylvain, or Ingrid, or Dimitri…” She trembled as each name exited her mouth. Damn it all. How was she going to keep up appearances now? What if he told everyone?

What if he told Hilda?

She grinded her teeth against one another as the name teased her mind. Hilda. The one person she dare not want to lose. It was so selfish of her, to ask to keep Hilda around despite what she was. So, so greedy.

“I’m talking about the bathrooms. Stop going into the men’s bathroom.” he brings a palm to his face and groans. “ _ Please. _ ”

Oh.

So he didn’t know. Right? No one knew! She almost wanted to laugh at how stupidly she was thinking earlier. But fuck, what else was she supposed to do? To go into the other restroom… It just didn’t feel right. She was an imposter, nothing more than that. So what was the point in doing that? She’d just get caught for what she really was. And that was what scared her the most. She already had been, after all he was right here. He had to have known from this far away.

“I’m sorry Felix. I can’t.”

“What? What do you mean you can’t?” Felix gives a scowl.

“I’m sure you understand my reasons.” she sighs.

“I don’t. Explain yourself.” He grumbles.

They do it for a while, going back and forth, Felix is patient with her, for some reason, and she knows it’s because  _ he _ knows. Because maybe there's a part of him that still sees her a friend, rather than a monster or a freak. She didn’t have the heart to say to him that he was dead, but something that didn’t even so much as exist now.

“Marianne, just stop doing it, no one would judge a woman for using the women's restroom.” He grows irate now, pushing the conversation in a drastic way that she really prayed it wouldn’t turn to.

“I’m not-”

“Then what are you?” He demands, giving a huff at her stupid reluctance. “Maybe my friends are a little oblivious, but I’m smart enough to see it. It’s… Really a shame, a shame we don’t talk anymore I mean. But I know you’re not the same person, and you know that too, don’t you?”

“Um. I do.”

“That’s why you never talk to any of us, I know that at least.” He huffs, a little disappointed, a little angry, maybe a mix of the two. “So if you know you’re a new person, then act like it.”

“I’m sorry Felix, if I get caught, everyone will know the truth.”

He groans, putting a palm in his face. “You can’t hide it forever, you know.”

“What can’t she hide now?~” Sings a voice behind Felix. Marianne has never been happier to hear that voice than now. Her hero. Her knight in shining armor. Hilda.

“Oh great. Dumb and Dumber…” he growls at noticing Claude and Hilda behind him. “That’s not- Just tell her to stop using the men’s restroom.” He confessed-

Oh Goddess, Oh Goddess oh Goddess no. He had really gone and told them! She was in it now, Hilda would leave her alone forever, and all of Garreg Mach would laugh at what she was. This was it. The end of the line.

“Marianne, why are you using the men’s room?” Hilda raises a brow as the three people in front of her stare. Luckily no one else had caught on. Goddess, how was she going to even explain this?

**Out with it.** Her mind demanded.

“Um- I- I’m-”

Hilda’s eyes went wide, as did Claude’s. Felix just sighed, getting ready to depart once Hilda let out a squeal.

“Gay?!” Hilda said all too loud while grabbing her hands. Dammit. First Dimitri. Now her?

“Hil-”

“Why didn’t you say so sooner! I’m so glad you came out Mari!~” She pulls the girl into a hug, and Claude laughs, letting her know that she was being just a bit  _ too _ eager. Hilda’s face turns pink before she lets go, and even Marianne can see the nervous expression play out on her face at that. Ohhh no. Oh no no no no. Don’t let it be true. Was Hilda-?!

Not her. Goddess please not her, She didn’t even deserve that, she certainly didn’t deserve Hilda.

It was at this point Felix walked away, and Claude sat down, just leaving her and the pink princess.

“Come on Marianne, It’s not that bad. No wonder you wait for everyone to leave the locker room first though…” Hilda giggles, sitting down besides her.

Hilda was always so pretty, and cute, beautiful really. Marianne boiled that squishy feeling she got down to jealousy. It was easy to do, who wouldn’t be jealous of Hilda Valentine Goneril? But knowing that there was even as much as a possibility Hilda liked her… No! How selfish! Surely Hilda would be disgusted once she knew what Marianne really was. She wouldn’t dare let Hilda know how she may have felt. Or herself even. Dammit, this was really happening wasn’t it? She had a crush on fucking Hilda, out of everyone, her best Goddessdamned friend.

* * *

Hilda couldn’t recall when she had fallen for Marianne Edmund. Though, she could certainly pinpoint  _ why. _ Marianne had gorgeous features most women would die for, a slim face and body, yet curvy in all the right places. Wonderful cheekbones, perfect legs, gorgeous hair. Hilda could list plenty of things that were all just so  _ right _ about her. Her perfectly groomed eyebrows, even. Eyebrows. Hilda was literally swooning over  _ eyebrows _ . That wasn’t to say those things couldn’t be nice. Hell Hilda did her eyebrows all the time. But on Marianne every little thing about her was perfect. Perfect nails, perfect eyes, perfect skin. Hilda bit her tongue a bit at that last one. It would be even better if it weren’t all damaged. Not that she minded! But remembering how much Marianne literally hurt herself made her feel all sad and mushy. And Hilda hated feeling mushy. For anyone. Maybe she’d make an exception for Marianne though, perfect, cute, and adorable Marianne. And knowing that Marianne was gay… Oh the possibilities were endless.

Even rejection, Hilda cursed at herself.

That was the one thing she feared most, not that she’d be too scared, or that she’d be too avoidant, it was that maybe she wouldn’t be interested. Well then. She’d just have to win her heart over.

* * *

“Marianne.”

The voice startled her just as much as it did the first time, or maybe even more so. 

“Felix, please-”

“Don’t go all sad on me.” He scoffs, before his hand lands on her shoulder. “I’m…” His voice flinches at the sorry that barely escapes his lips, he was never good at saying that, even as a child. “I didn’t mean to almost out you. But I meant it when I say you have nothing to worry about. I dare say you being alongside the other guys is worse, everyone thinks you’re creeping on us. So cut it out won’t you?” He says it all in a way that comes off as… Surprisingly sympathetic. 

“Um… O-okay.”

“Seriously Marianne- Hey. Did you just say okay?” His eyes widened.

“Um. Yes.”

“And you mean it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He grows a smile, before walking off towards the buses.

She wouldn’t leave him this time.

“Wait!” She shouts, running after him in an uncharacteristic manner. She shocks even herself with how quickly she goes forth.

“Oh. Did I forget something?” Felix pats his pockets.

“N-no! I just… I think it’d be nice, um, if we could be friends again.” She shakes a bit from the unsteady conversation.

“Again?” He raises a brow.

“Um no… With me. Um, with Marianne.” She flashes a short smile.

“Yeah, actually… I think that’d work fine.” Felix, for once, smiles too.


End file.
